8027 Christmas
by RondineeLion
Summary: Tsuna, Yamamoto, and their new friend Kay-chan are volunteering with kids during their holiday break. They dress up as elves and help children with making holiday decorations. When Santa gets sick, Yamamoto is asked to sub for him and listen to what the children wants for Christmas. Well, what does Tsuna get for Christmas? Fluff! Pairing: 8027


Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been about an entire month, I think, since I last wrote something and because it's winter break, I'm going to write a Christmas special (and push the English paper that I have to write to the side)!

Summary: Tsuna, Yamamoto, and their new friend Kay-chan are volunteering with kids during their holiday break. They dress up as elves and help children with making holiday decorations. When Santa gets sick, Yamamoto is asked to sub for him and listen to what the children wants for Christmas. Well, what does Tsuna want for Christmas? Fluff! Pairing: 8027

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read it.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amano Akira, except for The Metallic Blue Otaku. She owns herself! Other characters created by yours truly.

Enjoy!~

* * *

"Kay-chan! Yamamoto and I are planning on volunteering on Christmas Eve. Do you want to come?" Tsuna waved to a girl who was standing by her locker talking to her friends. Tsuna was a short brunet with light skin and spiky brown hair. He had large chocolate brown eyes that made him cute like a puppy.

The mentioned girl turned away from her friends as they continued to chatter among themselves. She had short, layered black hair that lightly fell onto her eyes and rested on her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes shown metallically and had a light skin tone like Tsuna, not tanned or pale. She was an inch taller than Tsuna but Tsuna's spiky hair made them almost even.

"Sure! I've already finished my Christmas shopping and I love working with kids."

"That's great! I'll send you all the details later. Now if there's nothing else, I'm going out to lunch with Yamamoto!" Tsuna said happily.

Kaylee smiled back at him. "I see." She said slyly. She knew all about Tsuna's huge crush on the baseball ace. She could practically list all the qualities he had that Tsuna liked in a guy.

Out of nowhere, the baseball ace walked out from the corner behind Tsuna so that only Kaylee could see him.

The baseball jock turned the corner and his eyes landed on the brunet who was talking to their friend Kaylee. He smiled at Kaylee and placed his index finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet.

Just as Tsuna was about to turn and leave, Kaylee stopped him.

"Hey! Do you like my new watch?" She rolled up her sleeves, revealing her skin.

"You...don't...You're not...wearing a wa-" Before he could comment on her non-existent watch, A strong arm wrapped around his neck and cut off his sentence.

"Ready to go?" The baseball ace asked him, his face too close to the brunet for comfort.

The brunet blushed a deep shade of red.

"Ye-yeah." He replied, still blushing. He always turned nervous when he was around.

"We'll see you later Kay-chan!" Yamamoto kept his arm around Tsuna and walked away with him.

* * *

Christmas Eve...

"So we're dressing up as elves, huh?" Kaylee asked sarcastically, as she put on the final piece of her costume, the hat.

"Haha! These clothes are tight! It's kind of fun!" The baseball ace laughed as he scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Tsuna! Come out!" Kay-chan called happily. She couldn't wait to look at how silly Tsuna would look.

"I can't! I'm too embarassed!" A hushed voice came out from behind the tent.

"It can't be that bad! We're all wearing the same thing."

"It's not that. Yamamoto said that it was really tight on him. I'll faint if I see him!" Luckily, only Kaylee could hear what he was saying. A girl had called him over to talk to him.

"Awww. Little tuna...okay. I can't think of anything, but this is totally blackmail material!" She laughed at his embarrassment. Normally, she would be nice and understanding, but she couldn't help herself today. It was Christmas Eve! Time to lay back and relax!

"Promise you'll stick by my side and make sure I don't do anything stupid?" He asked.

"You know I'll always be there to help you."

Tsuna unzipped the entrance to the tent and walked out.

Kaylee covered her mouth and stifle her laugh. Instead of bursting out hysterically, she chuckled.

"Stop it!" He whined.

"Alright. Alright." She stopped herself from laughing anymore.

"Yamamoto's coming!" Tsuna began panicking. As he walked closer, the contour of Yamamoto's washboard abs became more visible. Tsuna could feel the blood leaving his head.

"Help me Kay-chan." He felt light headed.

"I can't do anything! Just stop looking at him!" She turned Tsuna around for him.

"Hey guys. Santa got sick and they asked me to replace him. I have to go change into the Santa costume. I'll see you guys later." He walked past them and headed for the tent.

"Yes! I don't have to see him in those tight clothes! Thank goodness!" He was relieved. "I mean he looked good, but I couldn't handle it anymore."

"Now that that's over with, let's go find out our assignments!"

The two of them walked over to a large tent where people with headsets were giving out orders.

"Hey, I'm Kaylee and this is my friend Tsuna. We'd like to know what our assignments are." She asked the closest person with a headset.

He had blond hair with deep blue eyes and sharp facial features. His hair was short and curled up at the front. You could tell he was one of the facilitators because of his white shirt and red-sleeves, which, if she did say so herself, fit him quite nicely.

"Hi. I'm Caleb. I'm in charge of making Christmas snowflakes with children at that booth over there. But there's only one position left. Which one of you will be helping me there?" He smiled, straight teeth, dazzlingly and all.

Tsuna looked at Kaylee who seemed to be in a trance.

"She will. Is there any other position available?" Tsuna decided to let his friend Kay-chan be with her new boyfriend. At least that's what he was hoping for.

"There's one more position left at that booth over there. You'll be working with Santa." He told Tsuna.

"Okay. Thanks." He turned to Kaylee and said, "Have fun. See you later." With that, he left.

"Great. Your name is Kaylee right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let's go."

* * *

"When will it be my turn with Santa?" A group of kids whined.

"I've been waiting for a million years!" A blond little girl whined.

"I've been waiting for two million years!" Another boy whined, stomping his feet.

"Calm down! It'll be your turn with Santa soon." He smiled, but he didnt know how long he could keep it up for. It's been three hours since he started. He looked at the kid sitting on Santa's lap now. "I wish it was me sitting there." He signed.

"Do you like Santa?" A little brunette with pigtails asked curiously. She had cute little dimples that made her seem so much more innocent.

"More than you think." Tsuna smiled at her and patted her head.

He looked over at Santa who looked back at him and smiled. The two of them shared a moment before they went back to work.

"Timmy. It's your turn!" Tsuna told one of the little boys.

"Yayyyy!" He ran over to Santa and was lifted onto his lap.

"I think you should go out with Santa." The little girl said, sweetly.

"Why do you think so?" Little kids were usually goofy, but they were said to be good judges of character as well.

"Because you're both really nice." She kept the smile on her face the whole time.

"You don't mind if we're both boys?" He asked curiously. That was probably his biggest fear.

"Nope. Love is still love. It doesn't matter if they're both boys or both girls." She folded her hands and continued to smile at him sweetly.

Tsuna took another glimpse at Santa. "Oh look. It's your turn. Let's go." He took her hand and guided her towards Yamamoto who carried her onto his lap while Tsuna went back to keep an eye on the kids.

"Ho Ho Ho! What would you like for Christmas, little girl?" Yamamoto asked, trying to copy Santa.

"I want to make an elf happy." She gave the same sweet smile she gave to Tsuna.

"And how do I do that?" Yamamoto smiled his signature smile.

The little girl leaned in and whispered something.

"Haha. Ok. Leave it to Santa. Merry Christmas!" Yamamoto couldn't help but laught at how cute the little girl was being.

The little girl got off of his lap and walked towards her parents while Yamamoto walked over to another elf.

"Hey, can you take over for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great, there's another costume in that tent.

* * *

"Where did Santa go?" A little boy asked Tsuna.

Tsuna looked around but didn't find any Santa.

"I don't know..." Soon after he said that, a Santa walked out of a tent. "There he is. It's your turn next right?"

The little boy nodded.

"Okay you can go."

'That doesn't seem like Yamamoto though.' He thought. 'I should probably go find him.'

"Hey Paul, I'm going to take a little break. Cover for me?" He asked one of the other elves who were watching the kids as well.

"Sure."

"Great thanks." Tsuna got up and went to look for Yamamoto.

He walked past parents and children looking for Yamamoto. If Yamamoto was there, Tsuna had a hard time finding him since he was short. He walked past a couple of craft booths were kids were working with elves to make holiday decorations and spotted Kaylee.

The brunet pulled her away from Caleb whom she was having a good time with. "Sorry Kay-chan, but have you seen Yamamoto?" The brunet asked.

"Yeah. At the changing tents like 3 minutes ago. You should check over there." She pointed to the tent she last saw Yamamoto at.

"Oh by the way. How are you and Caleb?" Tsuna teased.

"Great! I found out that he's into baseball as well. I think he was about to ask me out before you pulled me away. Ahem..." She accused teasingly.

"Sorry. I'll see you when we're all done!" With that, Tsuna left and headed towards the tent Kaylee pointed out.

Tsuna continued walking until he stood in front of the tent. From there, he looked around, never suspecting what was about to happen next.

A hand reached out from inside the tent and grabbed Tsuna's skinny arm. The same arm pulled him in the tent. Surprised, he looked around in the dimly lit tent and found himself face to face with Yamamoto in his tight elf outfit.

"Oh. Yamamoto. I-I was...just looking for you." Seeing him in those tight clothes made him stutter again. It also didn't help that they were alone together in a dimly lit tent.

"I was waiting for you here." Yamamoto smiled his signature smile, the one that never failed to make Tsuna's heart skip a beat.

"You were? Why?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"To make a little girl's dream come true." He said, smile never fading. "Look there's a mistletoe." He said pointing to the little plant that was hung above them.

Tsuna looked away blushing.

'This can't be what I'm thinking...Yamamoto's straight...right?' Tsuna wondered. 'But it would explain a lot.'

Tsuna thought about everything Yamamoto did with him, but before he could finish his thoughts, a gentle hand caressed his face and brought them into a kiss. Although Tsuna hadn't expected it, he didn't resist. He could feel his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red if that was even possible. Before long, Tsuna was out of breath and had to pull away, panting.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Yamamoto went back to his shy personality, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"T-that's o-ok." Tsuna said, trying to catch his breath. "I-I like you. A lot.

"Eh? Is that true? I thought it was just me." Yamamoto started laughing, carefree as ever.

"Yeah." Tsuna smiled, his blush fading until it was just a light pink dust. "I mean it's hard not to like you."

"We'll then. Tsuna, will you go out with me?" His amber eyes shone with passion and determination to make Tsuna his boyfriend.

"Yes." Tsuna tried hard not to squeal. You should've seen what he wrote in his journal. "But...we should get back to our job..."

"Wait. One more kiss first." Yamamoto leaned in and placed a light kiss on his cheek before going back out.

* * *

Online...

"Kaylee! Yamamoto and I are going out now! :D" Tsuna was so excited, he typed twice as fast as usual.

"That's great! Guess what?" Kaylee replied back.

"You and Caleb are together now? ;)" Tsuna typed back.

"Yup! :D"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"Oh! I have to go Kaylee! I'm leaving now! First official date with Yamamoto! :D Cya!"

* * *

Author's note: I hope that wasn't too lame or cheesy for you guys xD but to be fair, I only had one day to write it. It wasn't even edited so I hope there aren't that many mistakes. But then again, if it's bad writing, feel free to trash it. All comments appreciated so leave a review. After all, if you want to see improvements, I need to know what I need to work on. Thanks!

Or just review to tell me what you think of the storyline. Was it too short at certain parts? Could I have expanded on something here? Was…ok I'm rambling on again about reviews. But please please please review o.o Now I sound desperate…Oh well…

I hope you enjoy this Christmas oneshot. I guess it's my present to my readers! :) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas. Ho ho ho! o)):D )Santa? Oh and have a Happy New Year. I might write a one-shot for that one o.o


End file.
